


Hate This and I'll Love you

by dehale



Series: Love in Claws [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mates, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:19:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2430278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dehale/pseuds/dehale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles are mates, but Derek doesn't tell him because he knows he has to make his own pack and he can't with a man, because a man can't get pregnant, but maybe a mated to a werewolf man could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the edited version of my first chapter in my story Love in Claws.  
> Its' like the edited version of that story, but I changed a few things from my original one.

The pack read over Jungle, Danny's favorite gay club. Well the only actual clean club in Beacon Hills. Stiles, Scott, Isaac and surprisingly Derek were making their way inside, the bouncer not glancing at them, he was flirting with another guy that seemed even younger than the three guys, except Derek of course, they all skimmed through the people trying to locate Danny.

Danny has been different since Jackson, his best friend left to London. He didn't smile that dimple smile that often anymore. 

Scott finally spotted him and bumped the rest of the pack, pointing his head towards where he saw Danny, who was at the bar alone. 

It was difficult when they made their way towards Danny guys often stopping them and trying to make them dance with them. 

Derek growled, he didn't like people in his personal bubble. The line had pass when a tall fit brunette guy tried stopping him trying to get him to join on his grind, he was about to attack literally, everyone knew Derek didn't have patience, when Stiles stepped in-between Derek and the guy. ”He's with us big guy sorry” Stiles said pushing Derek back.

Once they got away Derek threw a knowing look at at Stiles.  
Stiles rolled his eyes, sighing ”Oh don’t look at me like that, by the way you should be thanking me, anyways I just did that for Danny"  Derek ignored the last part just smiling up at Stiles when he finally just said “Sure” moving his way with the others.

Danny was usually a cheerful person, it hurt seeing him like this, they didn't know that Jackson had meant that much to him. Even though Stiles understood it since he would probably be going through the same thing if Scott suddenly left.

They finally made it to Danny’s side, and saw Danny surprisingly smiling up at them ”What are you guys doing here?" He asked. 

“This is what buddies are for Danny boy” Stiles shouted over the music while occasionally moving his head which wasn't in rhythm with the song. 

Quickly Danny looked shock and then his cute dimply smile appeared, he stood up taking turns giving everyone a hug, except Derek they weren't best buddies plus Derek didn't look like a guy that enjoyed hugging so he just side hugged him. 

"Thanks guys, you guys are the best” Danny said pointing towards the seats, and everyone settled around.

 

  
Many of the guys at the club were staring in their direction, obviously they were all pretty hot not to mention how drop dead sexy and handsome Derek is.

Stiles shouting sarcastically over Scott’s shoulder "See I told you gay guys are attracted to me"

Stiles immediately glared at Derek when he heard him laugh and knew he was laughing at him.  
"What was that Derek?" 

  
The others started ordering drinks while Stiles and Derek got in an argument, typical. 

  
"So are you trying to say that I'm not attractive? Mr. I'm the big bad alpha I'm so hot look at me" Stiles shouted getting irritated by the minute, did Derek really think he was unattractive, well there goes Stiles’ heart.

Isaac and Scott sat next to Danny ignoring whatever it was that was going on between Derek and Stiles, Scott knew they liked each other, but he wasn't going to push them, their idiots for not recognizing it. 

Scott settled back to the conversation Danny and Isaac were having, he knew this wasn't a good place to talk, and then an idea came across his mind, bro night. “Bro night” he said, while Danny and Isaac looked at him with confusions, “Bro night you guys know, we could have it over at my place, my mom has the night shift and she wouldn't mind, order pizza, watch movies, play video games anything really dudes” he looked over at Danny and Isaac who seem to be agreeing. 

They had forgotten for a minute about Stiles and Derek, so when Scott turned around to tell them about the bro night noticing just Derek standing there alone, ”Where’s Stiles" he asked. He followed where he smelled Stiles’ scent.

  
Stiles was in this small circle of guys dancing, they were all over him and he was surely enjoying it.

Everyone was in shock, well everyone except Scott and maybe Derek, but no one really knew what to expect from Derek, Scott smiled to himself knowing that Derek was probably boiling with jealously if only he would do something about it, but of course to ol' mighty Derek has trouble expressing his feelings.

Derek could hear, no he wasn't eavesdropping he tells himself that, the guy thats  in front of Stiles trying to convince him to go somewhere else with him. Stiles just smiled and try to make his way out of the crowd when suddenly he was pulled by the guy by his waist he was just a tiny bit taller than Stiles, his light blue eyes starring at Stiles’ a smirk on his lips when the guys hands started roaming and finally stopped a hand grabbing a handful of Stiles’ ass. "Let me go" Stiles said struggling to push him off, but the guy wouldn’t let go. But not even a second passed when he felt the guys body being pulled away from him and he looked at the guy and then there was Derek holding the guys neck growling into his face "Can't you hear he told you to let go" he pushed the guy off and made him land straight to the floor. Danny and Isaac came running holding Derek back “Come on Derek lets go” Isaac said trying not to flinch since he knew Derek didn't like when they told him what to do. Derek just nodded taking Stiles’ forearm making sure no when even glared at Stiles while they made their way out.

“Thanks Derek” Stiles said trying not to blush, good thing it was kind of dark already. 

“Don't need to thank me Stiles, you're pack” Derek held the urge to not run over to Stiles and scent him with his own scent, he still smelled like that guy and the others.

Their moment was cut short with the guys telling them about bros night, which Stiles totally agreed too and a shock to everyone when Derek also did.

* * *

 

 

They finally got to Scott’s, Stiles knew where Melissa store her alcohol, he went straight to it bringing it to the table knowing that the only ones that could actually get drunk were him and Danny.

As he put the shots down he noticed Scott taking out a plant, with a questioning look he looked up at Scott. “I heard this could get werewolves high, its not fair that you guys can get drunk and we can’t so” Scott said turning around motioning to Isaac had a smirk on and nodded. Stiles moved his gaze to Derek, he seemed unaffected. 

Danny was filling up the shots handing one to Stiles, and Scott was already rolling up a joint. He handed it to Isaac to lit it up and he took the first hit passing it to Scott. They both started coughing badly while the rest laughed at them. Then Stiles took his first shot and started coughing too, Danny patting him on the back while downing his own. 

Scott tried passing it to Derek, but Derek refused “Sour Wolf” Stiles called out while serving another shot for him and Danny. “You should take it easy Stiles” Derek just mumbled under his breath knowing clearly that Stiles wouldn't hear him, he didn't even know why he said it low, it wasn't something bad, he was just looking out for his mate. Yes Derek knew he was his mate since the time when Stiles dragged Derek to Dr. Deaton’s clinic.

After a while Isaac and Scott’s high started kicking in, while Stiles and Danny were already in their seventh shot, Stiles talking faster than he could, Danny still didn't seem affected yet. And Derek was there listening to all of what Stiles had to say, often just starring at his pink lips which he kept on licking. 

 

After a while Stiles started feeling sick to his stomach, so he told the guys he was going to go rest in Scott's room for a while. They all booed him as he went up the stairs only turning around to flip them all off, maybe except Derek. He laid in Scott's bed, looking at the celling remember what had happened earlier that night with Derek saving his honor, he smile dorky to himself. He was cut short of his thoughts when he heard the bedroom door open. He didn't look up to see who it was, hoping in his mind that it was Derek, but he knew better than to get his hopes high it was most surely Scott checking up on him. "I'm fine, I'll be down in a minute" he shooed away whoever it was. Then he felt the bed dip, lifting his head to see what was going on, Derek was there sitting in bed facing him ”Der”, "Stiles" Derek cut him off. "I- I" he was climbing on top of Stiles, Stiles just laid there still, confused. Then Stiles felt warm wet lips on his, he thought this couldn't be, he thought he was hallucinating, darn alcohol trying to mess with his head. But suddenly he felt teeth on his lower lips, his mind was screaming in excitement, while his heart was beating really fast and Derek could hear it, Stiles wanted this, he wanted him. Derek slowly removed his lips from Stiles looking into his eyes in awe, how beautiful his mate is. It made his wolf happy when Stiles barred his long pale neck to him, he was submitting. Derek started to  slowly kiss down Stiles neck leaving love marks, so everyone knew that Stiles’ is his. He moved lower to Stiles’ chest tearing his shirt kissing down his stomach, he reached his pants. Derek looked up as if asking if it was okay for Derek to continue, as a queue Stiles pulled Derek up face to face leaning in and whispered "I love you Derek" Derek was looking between Stiles’ eyes and mouth, his wolf clawing inside of him for that declaration "Sti- .... I love you too" Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's neck pulling him down for a long passionate kiss.

When the pulled apart Derek took the opportunity to confess his feelings. ” You're my everything Stiles, I want you only you, you're mine and I'm yours" "tell me you want me Stiles!"  
“Did you take a hit of that joint?” Stiles looked at Derek waiting for his response "Is this really happening" "Derek please answer" Stiles was panicking. Derek finally answered "Yes Stiles" that's all it took for them two to start kissing again, tearing each other's clothes off, roughly grinding against each other not being able to stop touching each other. Stiles closed his eyes as he felt Derek wrap Stiles legs around his waist. “This is-I-I’ve never been with anyone before Derek” Derek’s wolf howled at that, that he was the only one that has ever touched Stiles like this. He didn't want to separate from Stiles trying to get lube so he used some of his own spit and slick to coat his fingers entering one of them, Stiles tensed up, after a while he continue moving his finger deeper in, Stiles’ soft moans were like heaven to him. He had three fingers inside of Stiles when finally they both couldn't take it anymore they wanted to be closer, so Derek did the same thing that he did with his fingers spitting and rubbing it all over his cock and use some of his precut as well. He slowly inserted his mate ripping some skin and entering Stiles’ tight hole, Stiles face looked like he was in pain but enjoying it, that gave Derek encouragement to continue going deeper, starting a rhythm he didn't really notice he was going fast he was distracted with all the friction, but Stiles’ whine made him realize that he should take it more easy "Please slow down Derek" Stiles whimpered. And the alpha did as he was told. Stiles tried to keep his moans low so the pack won't hear him but he knew they would with their super hearing ability “ooh gosh Derek yes right there". Stiles moaned into Derek's ear. He knew he had hit his prostate, and he continue doing as he was told. Derek just wanted to burst in him, he had forgotten how a wolf could knot his mate, when he felt his dick getting bigger and Stiles jumping at that moment “What is that Derek, whats going on” Derek reached to Stiles’ face brushing his hair out of his face, “Its- Stiles its my knot”

“YOUR WHAT?” Stiles screamed/whispered.

“I’m sorry Stiles i had forgotten about that”

They laid on their sides after a while Derek getting tired and Stiles getting sore. Derek’s arms around Stiles waist. And they fell asleep like that.


	2. Chapter 2

It was early in the morning the sun already shinning through the window as Stiles awoke in the big arms of Derek Hale, he nearly squealed remembering how great last night went.He couldn't contain the loud laugh that came out of his mouth, which happened to stir the wolf awake, “mm, why are you laughing” Derek asked in a low raspy voice that was now turning Stiles on. “We just had sex in Scott’s bed” Stiles let out a giggle, turning around to face Derek. Something was poking his leg, “oh my god you’re such a horn wolf you know that” he wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck bringing their faces closer till their lips connected sending shivers down their spines they jolted as they heard a door slam downstairs, hearing Melissa complain about the mess and how she was going to sleep, that it better be clean before she wakes up. None of the guys downstairs seem to move, they were probably dead asleep. 

Getting up Stiles admired Derek’s body when he bent down picking his boxers up “like what you see” he sneered shaking his butt a little bit. 

“Mmm stop getting dressed” Stiles purred reaching for his own clothes. “You know we do have to talk about a lot of things that were declared last night and whats going to happen with us.” Stiles felt hopeful that the sweet things that Derek had said last night weren't just false statements just because it seemed right at the moment. 

“Of course baby” Derek walked over to Stiles wrapping his arms around his waist looking down at the boy “How about we talk about it on our official first date” Derek looked satisfied at the big smile Stiles had, he lowered his head planting another kiss on the sweet boys lips. 

“Yes Derek oh my god, I never would of thought i would be hearing those words coming out of your mouth, anyways, sorry. You can come over to my place, I can cook us a nice meal unless you want to go to a restaurant thats fine too” Stiles responded right after he pulled away from the kiss. 

“I’d love to, your first choice- I mean” Derek didn't know why he was nervous, how could he be nervous talking about a date when last night they made love. Yes love.

“Okay how does Saturday work then?” Stiles asked, still shock that this was happening, hopefully after that date he will come out being Derek’s boyfriend, his stomach tingled at the thought of that. 

“Saturday” Derek responded rubbing his face on Stiles’ neck. “We should go downstairs the others are waking up” 

 

They went downstairs before the others got fully awoken so they wouldn't ask questions where they left off to last night. 

As they got downstairs they noticed Danny passed out half of his upper body on the floor and his legs on the couch, Scott was on the floor twisted in an uncomfortable position he had his eyes opened, Isaac was the only one properly situated on the couch curling in on himself playing with the sleeve of his sweater. 

Derek and Stiles decided they wont bother them so they grabbed a big plastic bag picking up chips and other food that was thrown on the floor, besides that there wasn't much mess. 

“I have to get back to the loft, I forgot Peter was there alone and I cant really trust him” Derek let out a low laugh, reaching out for the bags full of trash, “Ill throw them out on my way to my car”. 

“Thanks Derek” Stiles looked back to see if anyone was insight as he reached pecking Derek on the lips. 

Derek was starstruck walking backwards out the door not wanting to let Stiles out of his sight. He manage to nock something out of they way, he hadn't realized he made it all the way to the door when he felt a little pang on his lower back realizing it was the door knob. “Well see you Stiles” he said as he turned around still stealing a few glances back at Stiles till he closed the door behind him. 

Throwing away the bags and getting to his car driving to his loft, not even his uncle could ruin this day for him. He smiled the whole way whistling along to the lyrics of some song he didn't even know, he didn't mind at all.

* * *

 

Derek arrived at his apartment surprisingly it was clean and quiet.His uncle was in the living room reading an old book Derek recognized that was his mothers.

“Well someone is in a good mood.” Peter said peeking out from his book. 

“I am” Derek didn't want to go in to detail that he god laid last night, his uncle didn't need to know that.

  
“Before I forget I set you up with this beautiful smoking sexy lady.” 

“You did what” Derek snarled grabbing his uncle by the collar, rage seeking through his veins. 

“Derek calm down, its just a date plus you're an alpha Derek you're not getting any younger its a good time to start…reproducing if you catch my drift” 

“NO” Derek yell “I already have my mate and he is all I need” 

“Oh, you already managed to tell Stiles how you feel” Peter was surprised at that, he never thought Derek would actually tell Stiles, now everything was not matching up with his plans he needed to convince Derek to go out with Jennifer. The thing was that Peter wanted to make Derek’s life miserable, he still blamed him for the fire that destroyed all of their family, he will pay for that mistake all his life. He started off by killing Laura, he knew how much it would hurt Derek and now he was going to get into his head to make him leave his mate. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long, I make no promises when the next chapter will be up. This was already typed out and thought I should share a bit more with you guys to not have you waiting for so long.


End file.
